Behind Closed Doors
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Things we try to hide don't always stay hidden... but when her friend's abuse triggers her own past, Amanda can no longer hold back. (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022 and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. The Abuse

**A/N: Story is dark in tone, reader discretion advised.**

"Stupid little bitch!" Kyle yelled before slapping Ashley and she yelped. "Who do you think you are?!" He demanded.

"I'm sorry Kyle." Ashley whimpered, before Kyle took the final drag of his cigarette and put it out her lower right arm, Ashley biting her lip.

"I'll be back. Remember if you go running to anyone, I'll kill you." Kyle growled before leaving Ashley's hotel room and the 28 year old woman sat on the bed and crying quietly into her hands before her phone chimed and she seen a message from her brother Jeff Hardy.

' _Hey, wanna hang out for a bit sis?'_

' _No thanks J, I don't feel like going out at the moment.'_ Ashley texted back.

' _Oh okay. Another time then.'_ Jeff texted back. "Damn that's the third time she's canceled." He muttered.

"Is everything alright?" Amanda asked, walking over to Jeff.

"Nah it's all good Mandy. Ash just doesn't want to hang out that's all." Jeff said.

"Jeff… tell Matt I'll be back." Amanda whispered, walking off… she had a bad feeling and he knew it.

Amanda had barely reached the floor the room was on before Kyle saw her and flashed a creepy smile.

"Hi Mandy." Kyle greeted.

"Where is she?" Amanda asked… and before she could react, Kyle was barely an inch away and lightly touched her hair, Amanda shoving his hand down.

"Hey don't be like that, she's having a shower." Kyle said.

Amanda saw the scrapes on his hands… and looked at him.

"You've been beating on her!" Amanda hissed threateningly, Kyle grabbing her by her throat and pinning her against the wall.

"Listen closely you bitch. Don't you dare make accusations that you can't prove." Kyle growled before letting her go.

"And I suppose you said… it was her fault, right? You hitting her… abusers always blame their victims!" Amanda responded, Kyle startled as she was angrier.

"Stop sticking your little nose into other people's business!" Kyle growled.

"You motherfucker!" Amanda hissed before she suddenly had Kyle on the ground and was beating him as he screamed painfully.

"Amanda! Leave him alone!" Ashley yelled, running down to them.

But the beating progressed to where Amanda had Kyle in a leglock that Finn taught her and Ashley going to get Finn after hearing Kyle's right leg break.

"Ash, what's-" Finn asked after opening the door before she dragged him out and both saw Amanda toss Kyle into the elevator and press the button that closed the door.

"She just started to attack him." Ashley said.

"Next time, I will kill you, you little prick!" Amanda yelled after the doors slammed and she walked over to them. "You can do… a whole lot better than him, Sis." She said, calling Ashley by their childhood nickname.

"Just leave things alone." Ashley said before walking back down the hallway and back into her room.

"At least he won't be walking for a while!" Amanda shouted before Finn guided her into the room and closed the door.

"She's scared of what would happen if she leaves him." Finn said.

"I was scared too of what would've happened if I had left Randy… but I saved my life that day. If Ash doesn't leave Kyle, he'll kill her." Amanda responded as Finn grabbed an ice pack and put it on the side of her neck where bruises formed from Kyle's hand.

"We have to try to talk some sense into her." Finn said.

Amanda nodded in agreement before the ice pack was on her bruised right hand, Finn brushing her tears away.

"She's always been there… for as long as I can remember. I don't want to lose her." Amanda replied before the two hugged.

Kyle opened his eyes to find himself outside… and with Seth looking at him.

"The bitch attacked me for no reason." Kyle said.

"Which one?" Seth asked after Kyle pulled himself up despite his broken leg.

"Amanda." Kyle answered.

"You've gotta watch out at times." Seth responded before heading into the hotel as Kyle limped away… but Seth was suspicious.

He reached the room and knocked on the door, Finn opening it and Seth's eyes widening at seeing Amanda's bruises and scrapes before he glared at Finn.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Seth demanded.

"I'd never lay a hand on her in anger and you know that, Kyle nearly killed Ashley so Mandy beat Kyle to a pulp!" Finn responded angrily.

"No Kyle isn't the type to hit someone." Seth said.

"Bullshit! Go see Ashley and try telling us that, there ain't gonna be any kind of concealer that'll cover each and every bruise!" Amanda snapped at her former Shield brother.

"Fine I'll go and do that!" Seth said before storming out of the room.

"He's always jumping to conclusions." Amanda muttered, the 25 year old closing the door.

Seth meanwhile had reached Ashley's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Ashley yelled.

"Ash, it's me." Seth responded, Ashley standing up and opening the door… and Seth's eyes widening in horror. "Damn it…" He managed to say before carefully hugging Ashley.

"Get off me." Ashley said before shoving him back.

"Ash… please let me stay. I won't take you to the hospital if you don't want to go but… at least let me help fix you up." Seth replied, Ashley reluctantly nodding.

Seth walked into the restroom and Ashley could hear the water running, indicating a bubble bath.

' _That'll calm me down a bit…'_ Ashley thought before Seth rejoined her after setting up the bath. She nodded before heading into the restroom and closing the door.

Once she stripped down, Ashley climbed into the clawfoot tub and began to relax as the warm water surrounded her… she started thinking things through.

' _Restraining order… need to, he can't do this anymore. And maybe Matt, Jeff and I can rejoin WWE.'_ Ashley thought as the water soothed her.

After a while, she got out and wrapped the towel around her before draining the water.

"Seth, you still here?" Ashley called out.

"Yes. I set out your pajamas for you." Seth responded, Ashley walking into the room and seeing her flannel pajamas and underwear. She got dressed after fully drying off, Seth helping her sit down.

"Was he still on the ground?" Ashley asked.

"Practically dragged himself outside… Mandy really fucked him up." Seth explained.

"I'm not looking forward to his return." Ashley muttered.

"He's not gonna be coming back…" Seth replied.

"Mandy must've really scared him, right? She's always been really protective, since we were little." Ashley responded.

"You always wanted a little sister." Seth replied, Ashley nodding.

"Having two brothers that are about 10 years older then you isn't much fun." Ashley said.

"Sometimes but you know they'll protect you. And so will I." Seth responded.

"Seth… I know it's not easy but can you try to be civil to Finn? He makes Mandy happy, he really does… and I haven't seen her so happy in a long time." Ashley replied as they stretched out on the bed.

It wasn't long before she was asleep and Seth watched her.

' _I should try better…'_ Seth thought before closing his eyes.


	2. The Secrets We Want Buried

_**June 30th 2007…**_

" _I can't do this anymore… your priorities should be on Samantha, Randy." Amanda responded, the half empty wine glass trembling in her unharmed right hand, her left hand with ten stitches in it._

" _Baby, please don't make me choose… I know you deserve someone's full attention, let it be me." Randy begged, fighting the tears in his blue eyes. He and Amanda hadn't intended to fall in love… but Amanda wasn't gonna wait around like a lovestruck kid._

" _I'm sorry… but I am not gonna be some girl on the side because you don't want to choose." Amanda said angrily, setting the glass down and turning to leave but Randy wouldn't let that happen._

 _Amanda screamed out in pain when she was slammed against the mirror but Randy clamped his right hand on her mouth to cut it off before anyone heard her and turned her to face him, Randy still drunk… and because he was drunk, he was violent again._

" _I… will never let you go. You got it?! You're mine, Amanda!" Randy growled, shouting the last part._

 _And something inside the tiny brunette snapped._

" _No more!" Amanda yelled before she rammed her right knee in between Randy's legs, causing him to fall before she opened the door and bolted out of the room._

 _Randy pulled himself up, disgusted with himself and what he just did and said, the tears he had been fighting streaming down his face… Amanda had been going through hell and all he had done was made it worse by not stopping her from hurting herself by drinking her grief and pain away so she could sleep at night._

 _Randy glanced at the thin trail of blood on the mirror… Amanda's blood._

 _He vowed to never hurt her again, to let her live her life… even though it meant it was without him._

 _In the northeast stairwell of the hotel, Amanda was hugging her knees to her chest and sobbing uncontrollably, terrified that Randy was trying to find her. She screamed and jumped back when she heard the door open, only to see Jeff Hardy._

 _What happened, Mandy?! Who hurt you?!" Jeff asked as he ran to her, pulling his shirt off and tying it around Amanda's right shoulder to stop the bleeding. Amanda was too distraught to talk and Jeff pulled her into his arms. "It was Randy, wasn't it?" He asked in a whisper, Amanda managing a small nod as she buried her face into his left shoulder, Jeff rubbing his right hand up and down Amanda's back._

" _I'm… I'm done with him…" Amanda choked out, Jeff kissing her on her forehead…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda's hazel eyes snapped open in fright, Finn immediately wrapping his arms around her as his blue eyes opened and he rubbed his right hand up and down her back.

"It's okay… he's never gonna hurt you again." Finn whispered as Amanda rested her head on his right shoulder.

"He said he'd never do it again after the first time… but until I walked away, it never stopped. If we don't get Ashley away from Kyle, he's gonna kill her." Amanda responded quietly, Finn knowing that Amanda was thinking that Seth had blown off what they had said earlier.

A knock sounded at the door, Finn standing up and opening it… when he did, he had to step back as a familiar voice said "Outta my way, boy!" and Mark Calaway, better known as Undertaker, walked in.

"I guess you saw Ash?" Amanda asked as she sat up, Finn closing the door and turning the light on as Mark saw Amanda's bruises and scrapes.

"Where's that jackass?" Mark asked as Amanda stood up.

"Hospital, I think. I snapped Kyle's leg." Amanda answered, the 6'10" man in front of her nodding in approval.

"Why would her brothers let something like this happen?" Mark asked.

"I don't think they know… I've hid things like that myself, Big Evil." Amanda replied, Mark nodding at his old nickname.

"We should tell them. They have the rights to know what's happening to their sister." Mark said.

Amanda nodded and dialed Matt's number.

"Hey, can you and Jeff get over here?" Amanda asked once the call went through.

"Yeah not a problem." Matt said.

When the two showed up, it was barely light outside.

"Kyle's been abusing Ash." Amanda responded, Matt's and Jeff's heads snapping up at that.

"He's been doing what to her?!" Jeff growled.

"When we found her, she had bruises, blood and cigarette burns. Mandy confronted Kyle on it and…" Finn replied before lightly pulling Amanda's hair back and revealing the bruises on her neck.

"The little fucker is dead!" Matt yelled before they both stormed out and went down to Ashley's room.

Ashley opened her eyes as Seth stood up and opened the door, Matt grabbing him.

"You little fuck!" Matt yelled, punching Seth and knocking him down.

"Wrong guy! Wrong guy!" Seth shouted.

"Matt, wait!" Jeff and Ashley yelled, Matt stopping as Seth stood up.

"Damn… Seth Rollins, right? Sorry about that." Matt apologised.

"I take it you are looking for Kyle." Seth said.

"Hospital. Mandy beat him to a pulp and broke his leg." Ashley explained as she stood up.

"That girl's always been one to get mean when someone hurts her family." Jeff replied. "Ash why didn't you say something sooner?"

"He threatened to kill me if I ever went running to someone about him." Ashley said, a couple tears running down her face.

The two hugged her carefully, Seth sitting down.

At the Amalie Arena later, Amanda had _White Rabbit_ by Jefferson Airplane playing through her earbuds as Seth walked over. He tapped her on her right shoulder, Amanda turning the music off and taking her earbuds out.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Seth said.

"I'm not mad about that… damn it, how did things get so out of control?" Amanda responded as Seth saw that she had concealer on her neck to hide the bruises and had bandaged her hands. "Matt hit you, didn't he?" She asked, Seth nodding.

"And… Ash requested me to do something." Seth responded.

"Which is?" Amanda questioned as she sat down on a production crate, her Balor Club hoodie covering her ring outfit.

"She wants me to try to be civil to you and Finn." Seth explained.

"And I can tell you're giving it thought at least." Amanda responded.

"Yeah I am." Seth said.

"Well, that's a start… Seth, I didn't intend on hurting you." Amanda replied, Seth lightly tugging on her hoodie.

"It's okay I understand." Seth said before seeing Ashley in the distance and smiled a little.

"Go on… I'll be alright." Amanda responded before she left, Seth heading to Ashley who also had headphones plugged in and was singing quietly.

"Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree?" Ashley sang quietly before Seth tapped her on the shoulder. "What do you need this time?" She asked as she pulled out her headphones.

"Just checking up on you." Seth explained, Ashley nodding.

"You and Mandy weren't screaming, that's good." Ashley responded.

"Yeah thank you." Seth said.

"For what? I didn't do anything." Ashley said.

"You helped me start fixing things with Mandy… whatever she and Balor are to each other, I'm starting to accept that I can't do anything about it." Seth responded.

"He's good to her… and that's always a good thing." Ashley replied.

"Yeah you need to find someone that will treat you right not someone like Kyle." Seth said, Ashley nodding.

At the same time, Amanda saw a text on her phone from an unknown number… but it was a threatening one and Finn saw her tense up.

' _You stick your nose into our business again and I'll kill you this time!'_

"Forward that to Hunter." Finn responded, Amanda doing so with the caption _'Ash's psycho ex sent this!'._

' _Gonna have myself, the others and security check the arena.'_ Hunter responded before turning to Stephanie. "Lock the door, Steph. Don't answer for anyone but me or anyone you know." He replied before they kissed and he left.

Steph knew that there was trouble looming.


End file.
